Genins Of The Sound
by Sgirus
Summary: This FanFic tells a story about 3 genins from the hidden village of sound.
1. Default Chapter

Yisamiri yawned widely and got up, Yisamiri was a 12 years old with an average height and weight, he had shoulder-length hair that had a weird gray color and he had dark green eyes.  
  
It was just yesterday that he passed the Genin exam "Boy that was an easy exam" Yisamiri said to himself as he wore his raincoat and pulled the coat's hood over his head. "I mean, I wasn't using my abilities to their full extent. I was only running 120 miles per hour when I can run twice as fast" Yisamiri wore his shoes and was ready to go "nah, actually my record is 241 miles per hour".  
  
Yisamiri got out of his apartment and ran at an incredible speed of 80 miles per hour towards the Hidden Village of Sound's ninja academy. He stopped at the academy's gates after 3 seconds of running and saw his friend Kurage arriving at the gate as well.  
  
Kurage noticed Yisamiri standing next to him and raised an eyebrow "You and your speed, it took me 15 minutes to get here and it takes you a few seconds!" Kurage was slightly taller than Yisamiri and was a little over-weight compare to his height, he had dark short hair and brown eyes. Yisamiri laughed, "Well I can't blow up a wall with supersonic waves that I shoot from holes in my hands like you did yesterday!" Kurage scratched is head "Hey, that was an accident; I didn't mean to blow the class wall at the Genin exam!" Yisamiri looked at Kurage like he was an idiot, which in some way he was "Kurage, did I ever tell you that you are a moron? Supersonic waves blow things up, that's what they do! " Kurage looked down "uh….. right!" Kurage said idiotically. Yisamiri suddenly noticed that they were talking for a few minutes and were soon going to be late.  
  
Yisamiri and Kurage quickly entered the classroom and sat down without even noticing anything at all, after sitting down and looking around they were relieved to see that they were not late. After a few minutes when the hall filled with Yisamiri's former classmates and their academy teacher Irochi-sensei entered the classroom as well.  
  
The class became quite to hear what the sensei has to say, Once the class was completely quite the sensei began speaking "Former students of mine! Today you I will divide into teams, each team will have a Jounin instructor to teach and train the team personally. I will now read which Genins are in what team and the name of their Jounin instructor, if you hear your name go to the next room and find your Jounin instructor".  
Irochi-sensei started reading out teams and instructors and Yisamiri waited impatiently to hear his name and his eyes popped up like bullets when he heard it."Team 5: Atuga Yisamiri, Gokuwa Kurage and Awaden Nitari, your Jounin instructor is Shinaku Oduri, go meet him at the next room" without even thinking Yisamiri and Kurage both yelled "Alright!" at the same time.  
  
While Nitari (a slender girl who was slightly shorter than Yisamiri and had a great combination of green eyes and brown hair that could charm any guy within a 10 meter radius) entered the next room without saying a word.  
The three entered the next room and immediately noticed a figure standing in the partly dark room with his hands crossed. They could tell he was a man according to his body structure but his face was hidden by the dark "Team 5 eh?" the man spoke in a low deep voice "follow me!" the man exit the room through a back door and the three kids followed him.  
  
Sunlight revealed the man's face, he had short light-brown hair, brown eyes and he wore the traditional Jounin suit "I am Shinaku Oduri, your Jounin instructor. Before you introduce yourselves I will give you a simple task to complete, just to see if you are worthy of being my team. I will create 3 shadow replications that you will need to locate and defeat!" Yisamari wanted to say something but what could he say? He must obey the Instructor. Kurage raised an eyebrow and had a stupid look on his face "Shadow replication? Is that when you replicate your shadow? Wait a second! Are you stupid or something?! You can't hit replications!" Yisamiri shut Kurage's mouth and whispered to him "Shadow replication is a special kind of replication where you create a real body! We learned it just last week! Now shut up before this guy kicks the crap out of us!" Kurage nodded and stopped talking.  
  
Once Oduri saw that the three was quite he formed a few seals and three shadow replications appeared next to him, they all spoke at once "The task begins Now!" the three shadow replications jumped to different directions and after them the three Genins.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Shadow Replication defeated, I ROCK!

Yisamiri chased the shadow replication for hours in a normal rate, he used the fact Oduri did not know his skills to his Advantage. Yisamiri chased the replication through the alleys and roads, through the academy and the training arena and even through the surrounding wasteland.  
  
7 hours have passed. It turned dark already and Yisamiri chased the replication to an alley between two large buildings that made it particularly dark. Yisamiri came up with a plan, he threw 6 Shurikens at the replication and ran with his maximum speed to the other end of the alley and threw another 6 Shurikens at the replication.  
  
The Shadow replication looked backwards and saw six Shurikens flying towards him, he dodged them easily by ducking "is that all you go…" he couldn't finish the sentence since he noticed six other Shurikens flying at him from the opposite direction, the replication rolled over and dodged those Shurikens as well.  
  
A loud sound of metal cutting trough flesh echoed through the alley and In front of the shadow replication stood Yisamiri, holding a Kunai that cut deep into the replication's body. The replication disappeared in a burst of fumes.  
  
"What an idiot!" Yisamiri said with humongous smile on his face "I'm such a genius; no one else can come up with that kind of maneuver! I mean who else can come up with throwing twelve Surikens from different directions only to create a distraction! I ROCK!"  
  
Yisamiri returned to the academy gates and to his amazement, he was not first. Next to the jounin stood the girl; Nitara reading a book quietly. Yisamiri failed to admit he was not first.  
"You cheated! You probably paid Oduri-sensei didn't you?!" Yisamiri yelled.  
"No, I defeated the replication 5 hours before you did, it's not my fault you're lame!" Nitari replied quietly with an annoying smile.  
"What! I am not lame! You cheat and you dare call me lame!" Yisamiri yelled at her.  
"I didn't cheat!" Nitari yelled back.  
  
Kurage interrupted their argument; He reached the academy gates aswell with serious wounds and barely conscious but even that could not stop him from having a big idiotic smile on his face.  
  
"I, I beat him, he thought I won't use my supersonic air cutters from close range so he grabbed me. But I did use it from close range and beat him!" Kurage said with a tired idiotic voice (enhanced by his smile)  
"Kurage, you are no with no doubt the biggest moron the world as ever seen" Yisamiri said only to notice Kurage already fainted.  
Oduri crossed his hands and began speaking with his low deep voice "Well, I see all three of you completed you're task, the true meaning of this task was to examine your skills, I can't learn everything about you just by reading a record. Yisamiri you have talent but lack training, Nitari you are underestimating your enemy, a big disadvantage. Kurage is lacking natural intelligence, something that cannot be changed but can turn into an advantage if used correctly. Those features can be fixed with training and by completing missions. Tomorrow meet me here at seven o'clock in the morning, Yisamiri carry Kurage to his home"  
  
Yisamiri woke up from his alarm clock, with his body sweating like hell.  
  
"Why do I keep having these nightmares? Who is that dark figure and why does he bite me?"  
  
Yisamiri got up and walked down the mirror.  
  
"What is this seal that appears on my neck every time I have that nightmare?"  
  
Yisamiri put on his usual pant.  
  
"What does those three little flames or commas mean?"  
  
Yisamiri put on his usual shirt and raincoat ran as fast as he could to the academy gates.  
Oduri was already there and Nitari as well, Kurage arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Well then, we are all here, today we are having a B ranked mission" Oduri said with a big smile.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
